The Gift same but new last part
by JennyK
Summary: Two brothers - one gift? Dean turned against Sam big time
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

_**The Gift (last part only)**_

_Some say for every generation there, are warriors born to fight the enemies of god:- _

_To protect and forge the next generation from the evil of the past - the demons of pure evil who hunt us all still…._

_With the scribes what is handed down now deep within the myths and legends being all that is left to mark their coming but for every generation_

_There are those among them borne of a higher fate and destiny - siblings by blood - with the gift being innate in one yet hidden deep unknown in the other…._

I draw back taking in the look in those brown eyes. That he does not know me or recognise me with it being here in Lawrence, in this house where we both born and where our mother died. That Dean had wanted to return too as I hear the cold hard metallic deadly sound.

Of the trigger of the colt gun being pulled back my brown eyes falling to the floor. As I swallow hard seeing my brothers powers grow as the star what is replicated on that colt gun and on Dean's arm.

Now materialize burning onto the floor beneath both our feet as my brown eyes rise looking to the pale, drawn features of my older brother. Seeing the pain hidden in those depths as well for a moment wishing Castile was here to help me to and that he is not.

That he was as much to blame for the state my brother is currently in as I am as I draw a slow breath, wincing at the darkness in those brown sunken eyes as I at last find my voice:

"Dean it's the visions and we are of the same blood. For you are stronger than this brother and why the hell do you think. The angels were on your side from the beginning and after all we've been through.

You got to remember me know brother?"

As I let the words die at that, seeing the gun waver for a second as I now draw something from my pocket. Something belonging to him, what Castile had taken from him and was now back, in my own hands as I draw it out fully.

Watching the brown eyes that no longer seem to know me as I let the ambulate fall between us….

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Mind Games

Supernatural

_**The Gift (last part only)**_

_Some say for every generation there, are warriors born to fight the enemies of god:- _

_To protect and forge the next generation from the evil of the past - the demons of pure evil who hunt us all still…._

_With the scribes what is handed down now deep within the myths and legends being all that is left to mark their coming but for every generation_

_There are those among them borne of a higher fate and destiny - siblings by blood - with the gift being innate in one yet hidden deep unknown in the other…._

I draw back taking in the look in those brown eyes. That he does not know me or recognise me with it being here in Lawrence, in this house where we both born and where our mother died. That Dean had wanted to return too as I hear the cold hard metallic deadly sound.

Of the trigger of the colt gun being pulled back my brown eyes falling to the floor. As I swallow hard seeing my brothers powers grow as the star what is replicated on that colt gun and on Dean's arm.

Now materialize burning onto the floor beneath both our feet as my brown eyes rise looking to the pale, drawn features of my older brother. Seeing the pain hidden in those depths as well for a moment wishing Castile was here to help me to and that he is not.

That he was as much to blame for the state my brother is currently in as I am as I draw a slow breath, wincing at the darkness in those brown sunken eyes as I at last find my voice:

"Dean it's the visions and we are of the same blood. For you are stronger than this brother and why the hell do you think. The angels were on your side from the beginning and after all we've been through.

You got to remember me know brother?"

_Mind Games chp2_

As I let the words die at that, seeing the gun waver for a second as I now draw something from my pocket. Something belonging to him, what Castile had taken from him and was now back, in my own hands as I draw it out fully.

Watching the brown eyes that no longer seem to know me as I let the, amulet fall between us….

…The brown sunken eyes coming to rest on it as I speak again playing on the look:

"He needed your body Dean and you sacrificed yourself again for me brother but your souls not gone yet for this amulet is yours by right."

The words hanging deliberately in the air hoping his own visions are now helping him as I change tact swiftly:

"The angels needed you brother so do I and I'm not going to let you die again Dean. Don't give in to Michael brother for all hell with come forth through you and that was never your game plan big brother."

As I now exhale seeing the features becoming paler across from me, sweat running down the handsome features, the jaw tight in concentration. The brown eyes swimming in gulfs of hatred and turmoil as I play the last card.

Throwing the amulet across to him aware of what Bobby, Ellen and Joe have sacrificed for him as I swallow hard bringing my own knife to the fore finding something else to say and that it should dig deep to the brother who should be standing there:

"Every time you pick up the colt Dean it destroys your very soul and you've wielded it more than anyone in its history brother."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Devils Advocate

The Gift

Devils Advocate

"Every time you pick up the colt Dean it destroys your very soul and you've wielded it more than anyone in its history brother."

As I let out a deep sigh completing what I am desperately trying to tell him:

"Sooner or later you knew I would say yes to Lucifer but you had that figured big brother and you defeated the son of a bitch.

Only you sacrificed yourself again for me."

With my tone rising as I vault the last words across to him:

"It's not just Michael in there but Lucifer too and it's the truce you called with death himself Dean but I got one problem with it.

I want my big brother alive this time round and those angels better have your back Dean Winchester."

As I now deliberately cut my own arm, letting the blood flow onto the burn mark below my own feet something too of my brothers own handy-work as the star what is burned into the floor. Now lights up as I look across into those eyes that no longer recognize me drawing the blade again.

Hitting the colt quickly from my big brothers hand as I neatly cut the wrist blood seeping onto the floor from the open wound as I send a silent prayer to whatever god there is…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
